Dulce María
Dulce María Espinoza Saviñón (Spanish pronunciation: maˈɾi.a saβiˈɲon; born December 6, 1985, Mexico City, DF, Mexico) is a Mexican actress and singer. She's been part of several music projects, most notably pop group RBD from 2004 to 2009, which originated from the successful Mexican telenovela Rebelde (2004–06), and sold 20 million albums around the world for which she has received multiple awards. Since 2009, after signing to Universal Music, Dulce María has released three solo albums: Extranjera (2010) Sin Fronteras (2014) and DM (2017). Dulce María was born on December 6, 1985 in Mexico City, Federal District. She has two sisters, Blanca Ireri and Claudia. She has German, Mexican Indian, and Spanish ancestry and is the great-niece of painter Frida Kahlo. She stated in an interview with Go Pride that "my grandmother is her sister", although other interviews say she was her first cousin. As a child, Dulce María began doing television commercials. In 1993, at the age of 8, she was cast in Plaza Sesamo, Mexico's version of Sesame Street. She also appeared in various Mexican commercials during her young age, including the Mexican furniture store Viana during Mother's Day. She was later cast in El Club de Gaby and participated in several specials on the Mexican Discovery Kids channel. She began to work in soap operas in Televisa but she discovered her real passion when she was given the opportunity to participate in a music project called Rebelde. In 1996 Dulce joined the Mexican music group K.I.D.S.. They were very popular among children in Mexico and released two hit singles, La mejor de tus sonrisas and Prende el switch. In 1999, Dulce decided to leave the group due to personal reasons. After her departure from K.I.D.S., Dulce and her then boyfriend, Daniel Habif, also an ex-member of K.I.D.S., decided to start their own group called D&D. They recorded five songs but, for unknown reasons, split up. In early 2000, Dulce replaced Angie in Jeans, a female Latin pop group. She left after two years to film Clase 406. Dulce began acting in telenovelas and was eventually cast as one of the main characters in Rebelde. The success of Rebelde launched RBD made up of Dulce, Anahí, Maite Perroni, Christian Chávez, Alfonso Herrera, and Christopher von Uckermann. The group made 9 studio albums, including records in Spanish, Portuguese and English. To date, they have sold over 20 million albums worldwide, and toured across Mexico, South America, Serbia, Romania, the United States, and Spain. On August 15, 2008, RBD released a message telling fans that they had decided to split up. They went on one final tour, Gira Del Adios World Tour which ended in 2008. On November 25, 2008, Dulce collaborated with Tiziano Ferro and Anahí on a song called El Regalo Màs Grande. Following the breakup of RBD, Dulce signed with Universal Music and announced that she began recording in 2009 as a solo artist. Following her success as a child star, Dulce began to star in teen-oriented telenovelas such as El Juego de la Vida and Clase 406. In Clase 406, she worked alongside Alfonso Herrera, Anahí, and Christian Chávez, who later became her bandmates in RBD. In 2004, she was cast as one of the main characters in Rebelde, a Mexican remake of the hit Argentinian telenovela, Rebelde Way. Dulce played Roberta Pardo, the strong-willed daughter of a famous Mexican singer. Rebelde was a hit worldwide and had over 400 episodes, airing from 2004 until 2006. In 2006, the actress received the TV Y Novelas award for Best Young Telenovela Actress for her work in Rebelde. Following the success of Rebelde in 2007, Televisa released RBD: La Familia, which starred the members of RBD. The sitcom was based on the fictional lives of the members of RBD. The characters of the sitcom were not based on the band's characters in Rebelde, but intended to be similar to the actors' real personalities. RBD: La Familia was the first Mexican series shot entirely in High Definition. The show ran from March 14, 2007 – June 13, 2007 and only had 13 episodes. In 2009, Dulce starred in the telenovela Verano de amor, alongside Gonzalo Garcia Vivanco and Ari Borovoy, also produced by Pedro Damián, where she interpreted the theme songs of the telenovela, Verano and Déjame Ser; Dulce was cast as Miranda. The telenovela premiered on February 9, 2009, replacing the series Juro Que Te Amo. Verano de amor incorporated messages into the novela promoting environmental responsibility, an extension of Televisa's "Televisa Verde" initiative focused on the environment. Category:Actors from Mexico